The field of the invention is that of mobile telecommunication apparatuses. Numerous types of mobile telecommunication apparatuses are known, such as mobile telephones, personal organizers furnished with means of communication (PDA), portable microcomputers furnished with a modem which can be plugged into a mobile telephone.
More especially the field of the invention is that of the control of telecommunication apparatuses.
In the current state of the art, software devices are known which make it possible to adjust and to operate a mobile telephone for example of GSM type. Such devices implement an operating system for the mobile telephone which uses, on a man/machine interface, menus which are to a greater or lesser extent graphical and input templates based on a textual language such as French, English or any other language.
This interface is supplemented with a keypad, pointing devices, fast-access buttons which make it possible to operate and adjust the mobile telephone. Such devices are found on a personal organizer or a portable microcomputer. Adjustment interfaces exist which make it possible to adjust an analog value such as the ringing volume by modifying on the screen the representation of a bell (ringing symbol). A large size bell represents a loud ringing volume. A smaller size bell represents a lower ringing volume.
However, such menus generally comprise an appreciable share of text for describing functions to be carried out such as access to a directory, modification of the sound volume, diversion indicated entirely by letters, etc. Illiterate populations or those having none of the languages offered by the mobile telephone, may experience difficulties in using such devices efficiently.